chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Desperately Seeking Skylar/@comment-7180588-20170317220227
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Rick Sanhez has joined the ANT Farm. *3:13Chase McFly Hello *3:13Rick Sanhez ? *3:13Chase McFly I said hello, is that wrong? *3:14Rick Sanhez no *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *3:14Chase McFly Hey Duggie *Let's begin, shall we? *Zack: London, it's finally time *Our divorce is about to be finalized *3:16Duggie Davenport London: ok. *3:17Chase McFly Zack: Are you ready? *3:17Duggie Davenport Yeah. *3:18Chase McFly A few hours later... *Zack: Well, I have custody of Paris on weekdays *3:18Duggie Davenport Ok. *3:19Chase McFly I'm moving to Boston, alright? *That's where London is *3:19Duggie Davenport Ok *3:19Chase McFly *Maya *(Zack leaves with Paris) *(Without, it's a saturday there) *Paisley: London do you want to hang out together? *3:20Duggie Davenport yeah. *3:21Chase McFly Paisley: Cool, what do you liek to do? *3:22Duggie Davenport Shop *3:22Chase McFly Paisley: Wow, you're so much like Lexi *Do you want to borrow my dumbphone? *It has a peanut butter screen and a back scratcher *3:23Duggie Davenport sure. *3:24Chase McFly Paisley: I'm going to go play with a music box. *3:24Duggie Davenport Ok *3:24Chase McFly Thinsg have been depressing since Lexi 2 was lost *Rick Sanhez has left the chat. *3:26Chase McFly (Paisley gets the music box and fumbles around as London eats peanut butter) *One hour later... *3:26Duggie Davenport ok. *3:26Chase McFly Paisley: London, can you go to the beach? *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *3:27Chase McFly I am out of sand to sprinkle in the player *3:27SaveLabRats what'd I miss? *3:27Chase McFly (Hi Save) *3:27SaveLabRats hi *3:27Chase McFly (Now we are doing the current show sorry) *3:28SaveLabRats what about the fletcher and Angus part *3:28Chase McFly (That can wait until later, ok?) *3:28SaveLabRats k *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *3:29Chase McFly Oh *Duggie left *We can do it now *3:29SaveLabRats k *3:30Chase McFly Oliver: Angus, these are the yummiest pretzels ever *3:30SaveLabRats Angus: I'm confused who is fletcher and who is the other guy? *3:31Chase McFly (PM) *3:32SaveLabRats Angus: cool *3:32Chase McFly Oliver: Excuse me, I need to use the bathrroom *3:32SaveLabRats Angus: It's right over there *3:32Chase McFly Oliver: Thanks *3:32SaveLabRats (PM) *3:36Chase McFly (Oliver goes to the bathroom) *He sees his reflection *His reflection blinks when he doesn't *Oliver backs up *3:36SaveLabRats Oliver:what...the... *3:36Chase McFly Oliver goes in front of the mirror *His reflection copies his movements and patterns *And sneezes *Fletcher: Ah-choo! *3:37SaveLabRats Oliver: Aaah! *3:37Chase McFly Fletcher: Ahhh! *Fletcher runs into the room *Fletcher: Aah, the aliens have invaded us! *3:38SaveLabRats Oliver: Who is that? *3:38Chase McFly What rae you doing here, you freaky clone? *3:38SaveLabRats Whats wrong w him *3:38Chase McFly Fletcher calms down and looks at Oliver *3:39SaveLabRats (oliver said that BTW u can put that in *3:39Chase McFly Fletcher: Who are you, what is your name? *(Sure) *3:39SaveLabRats Oliver: im oliver *3:39Chase McFly Why are you at Z-tech? What is your talent? *3:39SaveLabRats Oliver: I'm bionic *3:40Chase McFly Ha ha, bionic you? That's some laughs! *Show me one of your abilities *3:40SaveLabRats Oliver shoots ice *Oilver lifts a table *3:42Chase McFly Fletcher: I sure believe you now...that you're a superhero! *How did you become one? *3:43SaveLabRats Oliver: I touched a space rock *3:43Chase McFly Fletcher: Where were youwwhen you touched the space rock? *What city? *3:44SaveLabRats Oliver: Philadelphia. *3:44Chase McFly Fletcher: That's where I was born! *3:44SaveLabRats Oliver:uhhh.... cool *3:45Chase McFly My parents divorced when I was 1 *We moved to San Francisco after that *Dad remarried, Mom stayed here *I think my Mom was named Brittany *Something like that *What was your early life like? *3:47SaveLabRats Oliver: I read tons of comic books and hung out with my bfs kaz. were still friends btw. Also when I was 16 and got superpowers I discovered my mom was the supervillan *(I meant bff not bfs) *3:48Chase McFly Fletcher: Did you know any other superheroes? *Where did you meet them? *3:49SaveLabRats Oliver: Skylar Storm *3:49Chase McFly Fletcher: Nice name. This is a picture of my birth mother *Bridget *Her name is Bridget *3:49SaveLabRats Oliver: Aaaaah whats that *3:50Chase McFly Fletcher: We are twins, Oliver *Crazy isn't it? *3:50SaveLabRats Oliver: yeah *3:50Chase McFly Olive: Fletcher! Fletcher! *Fletcher: We're coming! *Hello everybody, it's us, Oliver and Fletcher. Now, we know what you were thinking *We were shocked, but now we know we're twins *3:52SaveLabRats Chyna: wow *3:52Chase McFly (Chyna faints) *Olive: Quick, somebody get the smelling salts! *Skylar, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, go get them *So I can be alone with Fletcher *Heh heh heh *And, uh, to revive Chyna! *3:56SaveLabRats Oliver: I'm not flecther *3:56Chase McFly Fletcher: Bye bye, Oliver *Olive: GO GET THE SALTS NOW! *Later... *Chyna: Fletcher? Olive? Is that you? What happened? *3:58SaveLabRats (u can take out the part where he says I'm not fletcher) *3:58Chase McFly (K) *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *4:02Chase McFly Welcome back, duggie *We're on Double Trouble *Want to join? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *4:03Chase McFly Okay then *4:03SaveLabRats (what do I say) *4:03Chase McFly Continue *(Olive should say "You had a nasty fall" *4:04SaveLabRats Olive: You had a nasty fall *4:05Chase McFly Chyna: I had this weird dream, Fletcher had a lookalike named... *(notices Oliver and screams0 *Then it wasn't a dream! *There really are tow of my boyfriend, except one isn't really my BF, just my crush! *I am so confused! *4:06SaveLabRats Oliver: Your not the only one *4:07Chase McFly Skylar: You guys want to make an Elite ANT Force? *It's a new idea I had *4:07SaveLabRats Olive, Chyna, fletcher: sure *4:07Chase McFly Since Chase is no longer in the group, I figured we needed soem new talented members to replace him *Olive, what is your talent? *4:08SaveLabRats Olive: I have an amazing memory *4:08Chase McFly Oliver: Can I be the brains and Mission Leader now that Chase si gone? *4:09SaveLabRats (I miss chase we don't even get 2 see Adam or Leo) *4:09Chase McFly Kaz: Oliver, now that I think about it, Skylar should be our muscle) *4:10SaveLabRats Skylar: Thanks, Kaz *4:10Chase McFly (Don't worry, we'll see Leo again in Episode 5, this is episode 2) *Skylar falls to the ground *4:10SaveLabRats (cool thanks *4:10Chase McFly A hole on her neck opens *4:11SaveLabRats (PM) *4:11Chase McFly Her bionic chip falls out, burned and bruised *Chyna: Oh no, Skylar's out *This is unusable, this chip *4:12SaveLabRats Oliver: Skylar! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *4:12Chase McFly Oliver: There's one way I can think of to save her *Kaz, remember when the Annihilator turned her evil? *4:13SaveLabRats (should we keep the part oliver says no?) *4:13Chase McFly (Sure) *4:13SaveLabRats k *Kaz: A lot of things in the past I don't remember *4:14Chase McFly Oliver: We'll make a time machine, replace her contaminated powers with mine, and kill the Annihilator *I can impersonate him to keep the timeline on track *Sad that Skylar's bionics delayed her death by only a year *4:15SaveLabRats Bree: will she still have her bionic? *4:15Chase McFly Oliver: No *4:15SaveLabRats (PM) *4:15Chase McFly She will have my powers and never get her bionics *4:16SaveLabRats Bree: But her original powers! *4:16Chase McFly No, they will be thrown away *Disposed of *4:16SaveLabRats Bree: she can't just shoot ice *4:17Chase McFly Olive: Give him a chance, Bree. \\ *Besides, aren't your uncle and brother able to make a time machine? *Angus: I can help *I am a computer science prodigy *Let's go call them *(End episode, begin next one) *Chase; Oliver, Kaz, Bree, Skylar? *You guys here? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *4:25SaveLabRats Bree: Chase so good 2 c u *4:25Chase McFly Chase: You too, big sis *Who are these guys? *4:25SaveLabRats Kaz: Our new team members *Bree: *Hows leo *4:26Chase McFly Olive: Chase, Angus, Oliver, your dad, and I are haelping you build the time machine *Chase: He's doing great *Alright, let's get started *Donald: Where is my time rock? *4:27SaveLabRats Bree: can u try the serum a gain, please? I want Skylar 2 have her original powers back *4:28Chase McFly Oliver: You know very well that serum only made Skylar's infrastructure comfy with her bionics *Time machine it is *(They get to work) *4:28SaveLabRats Bree:why did u give her bionic? *4:29Chase McFly Oliver: Chase did that clumsy, irresponsible activity that murdered Skylar becuase he couldn't think of a better way *4:30SaveLabRats Bree: GRRRR *4:30Chase McFly Chyna: Bree, let's get Skylar her medicine *While she recuperates in bed *We can play games with Fletcher and Kaz too *4:32SaveLabRats Bree: yeah *4:32Chase McFly Chyna: Skylar, did you know I'm dating Oliver? *Kaz: Let's play hide and seek *I'll seek *Fletcher, Bree, you hide *4:33SaveLabRats Chyna: thats not what I asked *4:34Chase McFly Skylar (breaks out in cracks and becomes round) *Skylar: What! *Why? *4:35SaveLabRats (PM) *Chyna: You broke up *4:38Chase McFly Skylar: I want to get back together with him... *Skylar gets out of bed *4:39SaveLabRats Oliver *Oliver: me too *Chyna: what? *4:40Chase McFly Skylar: Don't you have Fletcher? *Skylar collapses *She becomes a giant sphere *Meanwhile... *Chase: Yes! The time machien is complete! We need to hurry! *(Chase climbs in and waves) *Chase: Olive, Oliver, Angus, come in! *Farewell, Mr. davenport1 *4:47SaveLabRats k bye hmm *4:47Chase McFly Chase types on the keypad: 2014, Neil Gundenhauser's liar *4:47SaveLabRats Can we rewind I 4got something *4:48Chase McFly (What did you forget?) *4:48SaveLabRats This- Donald: *4:48Chase McFly That's okay *I knew you were Donald *4:49SaveLabRats thx can u add it in l8r? *4:49Chase McFly Sure *4:49SaveLabRats thx *4:49Chase McFly (Time speeds by and they arrive at T.A.'s lair) *Chase: Oliver, I have your powers in this pink tube *Swap 'em out for Skylar's! *4:51SaveLabRats Chase: I can't believe after all these years Mr. Davenports farewell was like I didn't exist *4:51Chase McFly Oliver: Eh, typical. Thanks Chase *(Oliver takes the tube and swaps it out for Skylar's) *4:52SaveLabRats Bree: Chase ur gonna hear a wimpy goodbye alot *4:53Chase McFly Oliver swaps the tubes quietly *The Annihilator arrives *4:54SaveLabRats Annihilator: What r u dong here?\ *4:54Chase McFly Olive: The use of masks in rituals or ceremonies is a very ancient human practice across the world,5 although masks can also be worn for protection, in hunting, in sports, in feasts, or in wars – or simply used as ornamentation.6 Some ceremonial or decorative masks were not designed to be worn. Although the religious use of masks has waned, masks are used sometimes in drama therapy or psychotherapy.7 *(T. A. is distratced by olive now) *4:54SaveLabRats Chase: hey thats my thing! *4:55Chase McFly Olive: Whatever, Chase, drop a rock on his head! *4:55SaveLabRats Chase uses Molecularkenisis to knock out TA *4:56Chase McFly Oliver rips off The Annihilator's clothes, revealing his spotted boxers *He trips on T.A *Oliver drops Skylar's powers on Olive *Olive's hair turns white *Olive's eyes glow red *She puts on T.A.'s outfit and kills him *With a space portal *5:00SaveLabRats Olive: Intresting factoid YOULL ALL BE ANIHILLATED *5:00Chase McFly Olive: Mwa ha ha! *There's a storm coming! *Olive Storm! *5:00SaveLabRats Oliver: wait what? *5:00Chase McFly The others geoleap away *5:01SaveLabRats (u can delete oliver saying wait what *5:01Chase McFly Chase: She's gone evil... *GTG *That's a good cliffhanger *5:01SaveLabRats k cu l8r *5:01Chase McFly Cya